


On the run

by Fizzleout



Series: Being Bad at Titles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Funny, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, eventually, idontknow, the wombats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzleout/pseuds/Fizzleout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time I've let anyone read my stories so, yay? </p>
<p>The Avengers are on the run after the war, needing a place to lay low, Clint calls on some old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The media has been calling them the Secret Avengers, Steve thought it was a little melodramatic, but he's never been overly concerned with what the media thinks. They've been travelling the world for the last six months, ever since Bucky went under. Today they're in Kansas, fighting off a moleman invasion, because apparently that's a thing now. 

"We need a place to lay low for a few days." Steve says, looking from face to face, Clint frowns then smirks a little.

"I might have something, if they're in the area. Let me make a call." he says thoughtfully, Steve quirks an eyebrow. Barton's farm is not too far away, but none of them want to drag Laura and the kids in to this. Not even Tony. 

"Hey kid. Barton. No, not yet. Shut up, that's not a thing. Listen I need a favor, I need a place for six people to lay low at for a few days. Yeah, they can keep a secret. All right, text me the coordinates. Yes I'll delete them as soon as we get there. Shut up! Dick. All right, thanks man, we'll see you there." Clint said before hanging up the phone, which buzzed a moment later. Clint got behind the wheel of the panel van they were using for transportation, as the others piled in haphazardly. 

"We need to be gone before Tony and the rest get here." Steve said

"Seatbelts!" Clint called out from the front

"Bite me!" Scott snarked from the back. 

And with that they were on their way. They drove for about an hour through a fairly unassuming rural area before Clint pulled in to an unused looking drive, stopping in front of what looked for all the world like the entrance to a bunker.

Waiting outside of it were three people, to large dark haired men and a small redhaired woman. The Avengers climbed wearily out of the van.

"Guys, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. And their friend. Apparently. Sam and Dean helped me out on a job once, and we've tossed some infrmation back and forth. They're good people. Never met the friend though." Clint said by way of introduction.

"Howdy folks." The shorter of the two men, who could still look Steve in the eye, the other one was Thors height, maybe taller. "This is Charlie, she's our tech support." 

"And trainee hunter!" Charlie said with a bright smile.

"No you aren't. You're a glutton for punishment is what you are." Dean said "Before you come in, there's a few tests, we need to run. One of 'em's gonna hurt a little."

"What tests?" Steve said in his best Cap voice, the two Winchesters were undeterred, but Charlie took a step back.

"Holy water, silver, borax." The taller one, Sam? said.

"What." Scott said flatly.

" Making sure you're not posessed, Leviathans, or Shifters. A little nick is all it is, and a splash or two of water." Charlie replied.

"And you're not planning on keeping any of the blood you take?" Nat asked

"No, what the hell would we do that for?" Dean asked incredulously

"What the hell do you need to check for the others for?" Falcon returned.

"Have you told them nothing?" Sam asked Clint

"About your batshit fantasies? No, because they're not real things." Barton replied.

"Keep telling yourself that sunshine." Dean said acidly.

"Shifter, you mean Оборотень? Yes?" Wanda asked

"Huh?" Dean grunted quizzically

"It's Sokovian for shapeshifter, and yes, we do mean that. Along with a few other nasty things." Sam said, nodding to Wanda, who promptly presented her arm, Sam drew a silver knife, and Cap took a step forward menacingly 

"Relax Steve, they are taking a simple precaution." Wanda said

"Against shapeshifters, there's no such thing Wanda." 

"You have not lived were I have lived, nor seen what I have seen. There are many things which bite from the darkness." Wanda said as Sam lightly nicked the outside of her index finger. Dean, splashed a little of what smelled like cleaner on her arm, then some water.

"You see, easy peasy." Wanda said with a bright smile.

"You mean to tell me that shapeshifters, demons, and whatever the hell a Leviathan is, are all real?" Scott asked as he presented his own arm

"Along with every other monster you've ever heard about, yeah." Sam said, cutting his finger.

"So done with this whole frickin planet." Scott grumbled.

"Except Bigfoot." Dean said a little bitterly. 

"Really? Thats were you draw the line? Bigfoot?" Sam Wilson asked

"Him and Nessie, yeah. Barton have you not told them about Florida?" Dean asked

"Theres nothing to tell. You two helped me out of a sticky spot with what was clearly a meth head, and in no way resembled a vampire. In. No. Way." Clint said, apparently not willing to budge on the subject

" Sure thing champ. Just so the rest of you know, there are things that go bump in the night, we're the ones who bump back." Dean said with a smirk before Charlie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop stealing my Hellboy comics! And stop stealing Hellboy's tagline while you're at it!" She said

"I remember my Ma tellin me stories about the little folk. She was from Ireland. You mean that's all real?" Steve asked as he presented his own arm

"Yes. But fairies are all assholes."

"Not all fairies Dean." Charlie said, smirking

"All fairies, no exceptions." Dean growled harshly. 

Once they finished with the various tests, Dean and Sam became as smily and friendly as Charlie was, shaking hands with Cap, not quite as enthusiastic as Scott had been, but still starstruck.

"That's Captain America." Dean said with a grin a mile wide

"I know, right?!" Scott replied with a grin of his own.

The trio of hunters led them inside of the bunker, which reminded Steve of the underground facilities in London during the war.

"Welcome to the former American headquarters of the Men of Letters." Sam said as he led them inside. 

"There's bunks down that hall. Showers at the end, and the kitchen's through there," Dean said motioning around the room "Make yourselves at home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is were we might be getting some feels

They had settled in relatively well after a day or so, when Natasha started to get curious.

Natasha noticed things. Lots of things. Right now she was noticing Dean Winchester. He was handsome, carried himself with confidence, clearly knew his way around just about any weapon she could care to name. But...

He pretended that she snuck up on him.

She had done it twice already, once because it tended to be a lot of fun, the second to test her hypothesis. and now to make sure. He gave nothing away, but when he turned to meet her eyes after she spoke, there was a tightness around his eyes, like he was surpressing a smile.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, deciding that honesty would probably get her farthest, for the moment.

"Do what?" Dean replied, oh please, young man, deflection probably doesn't even work on your brother. Let alone master spies.

"We both know I'm not really sneaking up on you. But you pretend that I can. Why?"

"Who says you're not?" Dean said casually. Doubling down on deflection kid? Mistake.

"You're more aware of your surroundings than any person I've ever met that wasn't trained right beside me, or trained by me. Or training me." She added after a moment.

"Let's just say, I've been a few places even you haven't. You aren't even top ten for most dangerous thing I've been in a room with."

"Dean has a great deal of experience with the supernatural. He is the only human to ever successfully navigate Purgatory." Castiel said from behind them. Whoever this guy was, he could sneak up on Dean, and her. Nat didn't like it.

"I swear to god Cas, I am gonna shove a bell up your ass one of these days." Dean said without looking behind him.

"You've made similar threats a number of times Dean. You've yet to attempt to follow through on any of them." Cas said

"What do you mean by purgatory?" Nat asked turning to the other man.

"Purgatory is the section of the afterlife designed for monsters. They hunt, day and night in an endless cycle of violence. It's what they like best. It was Dean's third trip to the afterlife."

"Fourth." Dean replied absentmindedly.

"Well, if we count the trickster incident it's over a hundred." Sam said joining them in the kitchen.

" We don't talk about the mystery spot Sam." Dean says pointing at his brother with a deadly serious look on his face.

"I feel like there's a really good story there." Natasha says, perching on the counter. Sam twitches slightly.

"And what do you mean, fourth? You've been resurrected four times?" she asks, brow furrowing.

"Resurrected is a little flowery." Sam says.

"Technically accurate though." Castiel responds with a head tilt.

"Come back from the dead? How?" Natasha pressed

"Different ways." Dean returned going back to the meal he was preparing.

"Mostly angels, really." Sam said with a shrug.

Natasha froze with panic, oh wow, long time no feel. Hi, panic.

"Wait, angels are real? Like god and heaven and biblical angels, wrath and judgement, heaven and hell?" Natasha choked out.

"Yes, to all of the above. It's all real, God is an absentee father, the angels are all dicks,"

"I'm standing right here." Castiel said with a frown.

"Mostly dicks, demons are all dicks. Lucifer is a petulant child, who is slap fighting Michael in a cage we put them in. In hell. Which also sucks." Dean said evenly.

"Really sucks." Sam agreed.

" I...see." Natasha said , managing to keep the fear from overwhelming her. The red in her ledger meant one thing and one thing only. She was going to go to hell. Forever. 

"You're not as guilty as you believe yourself to be." Cas, whoever he was, creepy mouse footed ninja in a trench coat.

"You don't know me." Natasha bit out, not looking at him.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova, born 1919, in Magnitogorsk, your parents died in a fire and you survived for over a year on the streets by yourself. Before the Russian government found you and inducted you into the Red Room training program. From there you were trained and assigned to many assassination missions over the years, altered with a serum, not Dr Erskines, but similar. You believe you wil never be worthy of redemption or Heaven." Cas said, blue eyes burning her, holding her in place.

"How do you know that? I wasn't born in 1919, I was..."

"Lied to. For many years. And kept in suspended animation. Like James Barnes. Your ledger, I believe you call it. You have saved many lives. Many more than you have taken. The good you have done, far outweighs the bad."

" Uh, do you two mind translating that for the rest of us?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Natasha hadn't even realized they had switched to her native tongue.

"Natasha has a...storied, past, she believes that she is unworthy of heaven."

"Christ, heaven ain't that hard to get in to, I've been there once or twice. Besides, you're an Avenger, you've saved like, a billion people." 

" Four million, three hundred and twenty one thousand, six hundred and twelve. Directly. When factoring in missions with the Avengers the number goes up sharply." Cas said, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked with tears in her eyes.

"I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord and a guardian of humanity. Like you." He said, his voice not changing, but more compassionate somehow. 

"Bullshit." Natasha said flatly.

"Oh, give her the light show Cas, go on!" Dean exclaimed, the lights in the kitchen dimmed strangely, and behind Cas, she could see a set of wings, unfolding outward, the feeling of power exuding from the man in front of her was intense.

The moment was broken when a lightbulb snapped and popped before the lights came back on.

Castiel took a few steps toward her and touched her on the shoulder.

"You have no memories of your parents. I can change that." He said raising a hand to her forehead.

"I don't...I don't want to remember all of it. Please." she said taking a step back Castiel tilted his head and reached out for her again. Natasha's mind flooded with images, sounds smells, and she remembered. She remembered her father's strong hands carving a horse for her. She remebered looking up at her mother as the woman kneaded dough in the kitchen, and bestowed a smile on her daughter. She remembered her father's booming laugh as she threw a snowball at the neighbourhood bully. She remembered her family. 

And no more.

Natasha gave in to the sob that had been trying to work its way out, as she hurled herself at the angel, clutching him in a desperate hug.

"This isn't going to end like the pizza man, is it?" Castiel asked nervously.

Natasha laughed a little wetly "What pizza man?" she asked looking at the brothers.

"Ah, uh, let's just say, don't leave an angel unsupervised with pay per view." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll probably do a chapter for each avenger before this is over. No idea on a schedule though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I got inspired.

How the subject of Carver Edlund had come up, the Winchesters had no idea. But probably Charlie.

"Wait, you mean Supernatural?" Wanda asked "I have read these books! They are very entertaining!" she said excitedly. Dean hung his head as Sam squeezed his eyes shut.

"No. No no no. No. Those books are not..no. Just no." Dean said vehemently

"They are real? The stories have happened? The..the wishing well?" Wanda asked excitedly.

"What wishing well?" Clint asked with narrowed eyes, Dean let out a long breath

"There was a wishing well. Some kid wished for super strength to fight his bullies. It didn't end well." Dean said shortly.

"I don't know, you getting tossed around by an 8 year old was kind of great." Sam said with a smirk.

"You really want to go down that road, sparky?" Dean said with a sharp look. Sam raised his hands in surrender.

"The little boy was adorable. And how you tried to help him afterwards was also very sweet." Wanda said with a grin.

"Whatever. Todd was a good kid. Mostly." Dean said snapping open a beer.

"Wait, is this the reason you have that 'kneel before Todd' shirt?" Clint turned to ask Wanda, who nodded enthusiastically.

"What." Dean said flatly

"Yes, I had it made special, for the convention!" Wanda said "Though I suppose I won't be able to go this year." she said dejectedly, a vein on Deans forehead began throbbing.

"I thought they stopped having those, after the last time." Sam said, sipping at his own drink.

"There was some talk of not doing it again, but the fans decided that the risk was worth it." Wanda replied.

"Wait, you guys have a convention about yourselves?" Clint asked with an evil smirk. Dean leveled a deadly glare at him.

"This wasn't our idea. The dipshit writer won't stop. Just because he keeps getting visions from heaven about us. Which is super creepy by the way." Sam said by way of explanation.

"Visions from heaven? That's..."

"Not a thing. Yeah, we get it Clint." Scott said walking in to the room.

"We were talking about the Supernatural books." Wanda said 

"Oh, my ex loves those!" Scott said

"Goddamn it." Dean muttered defeatedly.

"Turns out, they're about Dean and Sam!" Wanda said excitedly.

"Huh? They're not real though, are they?" Scott looked at the brothers quizzically.

"Yes they are real. But they're badly written." Dean chewed out.

"But, you went to hell!?" Scott exclaimed "What was it like?"

"Bad." Dean replied shortly.

"Well, obviously, but, I mean, what did it look like?" Scott asked

"Like a thing I'm not talking about. Ever." Dean said standing up

"Fair enough, but one thing, how does one, say, avoid hell? Serious question." Scott said earnestly

"Don't be a dick. Don't make deals with demons. Try and ingratiate yourself with at least one angel." Sam said.

"Well, I thought you were very brave." Wanda said squeezing Deans arm fondly.

"Stop. There will be no heart eyes on my watch kid." Clint said crossing his arms over his chest. Dean smirked at him.

"C'mon Barton, live a little." Dean smarmed "Hey! You think after you get things straightened out with Stark, he can use his fancy computer mojo to get those things off the damn internet?" Dean asked brightly.

"Well, you're hitting on what is essentially my little sister at this point. So I'm gonna go with not a chance shitboot." 

For such a large person Dean had a truly impressive pout.

"So, there's a hell book, a wishing well book, what else is there?" Scott asked, flashing the trolliest of trollfaces at the Winchesters.

"The conversation has ended." Dean said standing up as Charlie came in to the room.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Scott wishes to know more about the Supernatural books." Wanda replied, and in what would only be described by the Winchester brothers as the height of childish behavior Charlie said:

"Have you guys seen the fanfiction yet?"

"THERE'S FAN FICTION!?" Scott and Clint yelled together with childlike glee.

"So much." Charlie said with a smirk.

"No there isn't!" Dean yelled "What there is is an enclosed space and a lot of firearms!"

"I like the Destiel stories best." Wanda said mischievously.

Dean began to hit his head softly against the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little weird

"So, you and your brother." Sam started

"Yeah, what about us?" Sam replied

"You've been through some serious stuff. How you doing?" Sam asked

"Really? This is usually my job, the talky stuff. Besides, for the most part me and Dean are fine. Stuff spirals out of control every so often, but we've managed to reel it in mostly intact. How about you?" Sam asked.

"Me? Man I live in a much simpler world than you do. I doing fine." Sam said 

"Uh huh. So being tossed out on your ass from a job superheroing by an ungrateful government that at the best of times is either, corrupt, incompetent, infiltrated, stupid, evil, or all of the above, and living out of a van with five other people is you being fine?"

"You know, you can be a real pain in the ass, man." Sam said casually

"I've been told. So how are you?" Sam asked

"OK, you wanna play trauma bingo with me and my friends man? Let's do it. Betrayed by my friends for vague ideas of justice."

"Got it, unlawfully imprisoned."

"Please, man, that's amateur hour. Good friend paralyzed in the line of duty? Bonus for you being a party to it."

"He was possessed by a demon at the time, but yeah. Ass kicked on the job goes without question. Let's go back to betrayal, but with the twist of tried to make good in the end."

"Got it. Being left out of world changing events by friends you trust."

"He thought he was helping."

"They always do."

"Seeing your brother die in front of you and being powerless to stop it."

"Best friend count?"

"Sure, why not."

"Then yeah. New friend's, brainwashed, old best friend tries to kill you."

"Yeah, Cas has had a few moments."

"You seem very zen about this."

"Well, if nothing else, I know I'm gonna win."

"How do you figure?"

"You want the trump?"

"Bring it on Moose."

"Literal anti-Christ."

"Bullshit."

"It's true."

"No it ain't." Dean's voice came from behind them, even after all he had been through Sam couldn't always hear his brother sneak up on him.

"What are you talking about? Lucifers vessel?" Sam said pointing to himself.

"Yeah, but that kid, you remember, the one who turned Cas in to an action figure? Technically he was the anti-Christ."

"Fine. But still." Sam stubbornly insisted.

"First time I've lost trauma bingo when one of Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff or Bucky Barnes wasn't in the room." Sam said shaking his head ruefully. "How bout you man? Your story compare with your brother?" Sam asked with a grin

"Oh, don't get me started, raised as a hunter from age what, 4? Had to look after me on a full time basis by 7, never really had the chance at a real relationship, savior complex like you read about, brought me back from the dead via demonic contract that required he be torn apart by hell hounds, spent 40 years in hell, the only vessel that can contain the archangel Michael, refused to do it to save the world, has personally spoken with the literal personification of Death, what three times? And that's just warmups." Sam said, ticking off the items on his fingers

"Sounds rough. If you ever need to talk, I'm here man." Sam said gently

"You should take him up on that Dean, god knows you've dealt with enough yourself. It's OK to unburden yourself you know." Sam said gazing soulfully at his brother. Dean returned their concerned looks with a flat one of his own.

"You can both bite my ass." Dean said as he left the room.

"It's always fun trying to get the stoic idiots to open up, huh?" Sam asked

"Here, here." Sam replied clinking his bottle with Sam's.


	5. Chapter 5

"This place seems to get bigger every day." Steve said as he wandered in to the Bunker motor pool, Dean gave him a grin.

"Yeah, there's a few nooks and crannies that's for sure." he replied wiping his hands on a rag as he sat up from the motorcycle he'd been fiddling with.

"You need something Cap?" Dean asked 

"Not really, I'm not used to having down time is all."

"Well, get over here, make yourself useful. You like bikes right?" Dean asked waving him over

"I've been known to ride a time or two." Steve said with a little smile

"You ever do any maintenance?" Dean asked, grabbing a wrench.

"Only basic and pleasegod." Steve replied, Dean snorted

"Well, thankfully that's what these three need. Basic. There's another toolset over by the bench there, and that Panther could use some attention." Dean said pointing it out.

Steve grabbed the tool and settled in by the machine. All his life he'd envied the freedom of riding a motorcycle. The idea that he could just get up and go where he pleased had been immensely appealing. His asthma and other ailments hadn't been so forgiving of the idea though.

"You know, I used to see these back home, before the war." Steve said going over the bike "Always wanted one."

"Hey, you get your own Cap." Dean grunted from beside the bike he was working on. Steve laughed goodnaturedly.

"I know how you feel though. On the road, nothing but your vehicle and a destination. That's freedom." Dean said thoughtfully.

The two men worked in a comfortable silence for a time, allowing the routine movements of maintainence take their minds off their worries. They moved from vehicle to vehicle, sometimes together, sometimes apart. The only conversation was Dean occasionally explaining something about the engines of newer (to Steve) vehicles, while Steve returned the favor with the older cars. Steve even acted as a jack once. Holding the car up while Dean poked around in it's underbelly.

"That's about it, come on, lets get some grub." Dean said straightening from the last car, a jet black sedan Steve wasn't familiar with, but that seemed to hold tremendous sentimental value to Dean. Although, who calls their vehicle Baby?

Dean led Steve back to the bunker kitchen, and busied himself washing up as Steve did likewise. Dean began to pull ingredients out from the cupboards and refridgerator.

"Anything I can do to help?" Steve asked

"Yeah, you were in the army, there's potatoes underneath the counter their, start peeling 'em for me." Dean said with a smirk

"Yes sir, sergeant." Steve returned cheekily.

"Hey, no sirs, I work for a living." They moved about the large kitchen easily, preparing a meal. Dean was a surprisingly competent cook.

"You know, when I was coming up, it was considered a little odd for a fella to know how to cook." Steve said 

"When you were coming up it was considered odd to bathe in the winter too. What's your point?" Dean returned easily

"Hey, pneumonia is less fun than it sounds kid." Steve shot back "So, how'd you learn to cook?" Steve asked curiously

"Cooking channel mostly. Had to, or Sammy wasn't gonna eat." Dean replied.

"You looked after him?" Steve asked

"Still do. "

"When I got out of the ice, first thing I did was, well, break out of SHIELD headquarters. But once they brought me back I needed to eat, 70 years on ice'll do hell for your metabolism." Steve said setting down at a table, Dean parked himself opposite

"Yeah, I know a little about that. After I got back..."

"From Hell?" Steve asked, then raised his hands "Sorry, that's, really inappropriate. Sorry"

"No, it's true. After I got back though, it had only been a few months, but time works differently down there. Thirty years. Give or take. And yeah, the hell part is bad, but, under the torture, the hunger. Thirty years and not a scrap of food. You'd think that not having a body would change that, like you wouldn't feel that sort of thing. But no. I felt it. So when I got back I sort of threw myself in to learning to cook. It's easy to take something that simple for granted."

"Well, I can't speak to supernatural causes, but yeah. I get being hungry. During the 30's it always seemed like there wasn't enough. My ma would try to keep me fed, but I'm stubborn. I had to make sure she got enough too. After she passed, it got a little trickier. Bucky would always lend a hand when he could, but, he had enough problems of his own." Steve replied heavily.

"It's rough isn't it? Looking out for someone who thinks he's looking out for you." Dean said

"Yeah, neither of us made it easy though. But he's my brother. What else am I gonna do?" Steve asked, dean cracked a grin.

"I've said the same thing. So, change of topic, you got a girl?" Dean asked

"Yea..no. I don't know. It's pretty rough. I mean, I like her, don't get me wrong, but she's my almost girlfriends greatniece. And after everything I've seen and done..." Steve trailed off thickly

"Hard to imagine someone getting to know who you really are and still wanting you." Dean finished for him, Steve looked up in surprise.

"Hey, I've been through plenty my friend. I've seen and done things that might even make you say 'impossible'. The idea of opening yourself like that after what we've seen." Dean shook his head.

"Almost impossible." Steve finished.

"Enough of this crap. I'm startin' to sound like Sammy. You want a beer?" Dean asked getting up. Steve recognized the urge to walk away from these kinds of feelings all to well, his Ma had never said boys don't cry, but living his life had taught him a few things too.

"Yeah, sure. So, ever been shot?" Steve asked as Dean came back with a pair of bottles and an opener

"Pff, you know anyone that hasn't?" Dean replied as they settled into a much more comfortable topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this occurred to me once upon a time. Dean starving and dying of thirst for thirty years in hell. Lie down. Try not to cry. Cry a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline here is a little off. It runs through the second and third days the Avengers are in the bunker, the Cap and Natasha scenes are technically after this.

Scott was moping.

While hardly a new thing to the bunker, it was still annoying most of the team. They had only been at the bunker a few hours

What weighed on Scott most was, yes, he wanted to help the Avengers, but afterwards, going home was a priority. Figuring out him and Hope was important, but moreso was his daughter Cassie.

"What's fun bubblegum?" Charlie's voice came over his shoulder.

"Hey, just, missing my kid." Scott replied dropping into one of the chairs in the library

"You have a kid?" Charlie asked incredulously, Scott didn't take offense, instead smiling ruefully he pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of Cassie.

"Aw, she's adorable." Charlie said peering at the screen. "What even is that rabbit thing though? It's so ugly."

"I know, she loves it. I haven't been able to talk to her in a while though. Being on the run kind of sucks." Scott replied

"You know, between the two of us there's probably enough technical knowhow to power Rhode Island. You wanna figure out a work around?" Charlie asked, Scott took a moment to gape at the young woman.

"I should have thought of that." Scott said as Charlie powered up her laptop. It took her a few minutes before she asked

"So who are we talking to?"

"Probably not Cassie right away. My ex's new guy is a cop. Nice enough guy, but, he'd fell obligated to report me." Scott sighed deeply. "We're gonna have to try Hank and Hope. And he's gonna yell while she glares."

"Hank who?" Charlie asked edging towards frustration

"Oh, sorry, Hank Pym."

"SERIOUSLY!? He's like one of the coolest people in the world, tiny spy and all, cool but, I mean, creating a new element out of nothing and the whole shrink thing are awesome, but he pioneered microtechnology. Like by himself, he might be then single most important inventor in human history. Stark doesn't eve..." Scott held a hand up

"I know, he's pretty great, and when we connect with him, you're going to tell him all that, so he's less pissed at me."

"Why would he be pissed at you?" Charlie frowned

"I kind of, sort of, maybe, stole..the...suit?" Scott winced out

"Dude, so not cool." Charlie said as she started tapping away at her computer. Eventually a window opened showing the view from Hanks webcam, he was typing away with Hope over his shoulder offering advice

"Hi, sorry, but before you kick me off your system there's someone who'd like to talk to you!" Charlie half shouted into the micro phone, Hank looked over at his screen and saw Scott

"LANG! Do you have any idea how much trouble I've been going through trying to track you down? You almost let the suit, and more importantly the particle be taken by Stark" Hank spat the name out "And the US government! Give me one reason not to have every bullet ant in North America find you and eat you alive!" Hank thundered into the microphone

"Hi Hank, Hope, uh sorry, but you know, Hawkeye kind of kidnapped me, and then it turned out that Captain America needed my help, I mean, Cap! And then we were fighting Stark, and I was on Cap's shield, which was, I mean, wow. And now we're fugitives. Also, I got inside of Stark's suit and kicked over a bunch of stuff, and he may have gpt punched in the face because of that." Scott was talking really fast, but Hank seemed to be somewhat mollified, and he almost cracked a grin when Scott told him about Stark 

"All right Scott, what's going on?" Hope asked from over her fathers shoulder

"Well, first, this is Charlie, she's helping me crack your system." Scott said motioning to the redhead, who slapped him on the shoulder

"Dude, don't remind him I hacked his fricking system!" Charlie hissed

"No, that's alright. I'm impressed young lady. I knew some of those holes where open, but I didn't think anyone would get through them as quickly as you did. Nicely done." Hank said begrudgingly

"You're...that's...eeep!" Charlie squeaked at one of her idols.

"So, yeah, that's Charlie, um, anyway, I was wondering if you guys could keep an eye on Cassie, a little, until things settle down." Scott said 

"Of course Scott. We've had a few eyes on Maggie and Paxton's place, And she's still get Ant-oine too." Hope said, she'd developed a bit of a soft spot for the little girl, and her erstwhile father.

"Give me a day or two to rig something together Scott, maybe we can figure out a secure way for you to talk to her." Hank said, the shadow of his healing, but still damaged relationship with his own daughter hanging over him. The separate pairs said their goodbyes, or squeaks in Charlie's case as they disconnected. Scott turned to Charlie

"Thank you, I can't tell you how much this means to me." He said earnestly. Charlie shrugged

"No sweat, it's important, I would have given a lot to be able to talk to my own parents growing up." she said a little hesitantly. Scott grinned.

"Come on, let's go confuse Cap with modern references and culture."

***

The next day as Charlie was messing around on her computer the screen suddenly shifted to video mode, centred on a mustache.

"Scotty? You there bro?" a slight Hispanic accent came through the speakers, Scott came over to the computer

"Luis"

"Scotty!" 

"Luis" 

"I can't see you man. where are you?"

"Luis, back away from the webcam." Scott said a touch tiredly, Luis was a good friend, but his brain seemed to move a little faster than the rest of him. Luis backed away a little sheepishly to reveal a handsome bald man and a Russian looking guy with 80's hair

"That's my crew." Scott explained to Charlie

"Your crew?" She asked a little bemusedly

"We make stealing together. Also occasionally superhero." the definitely Russian one said.

"Were is he? Scott!" Hank shouted through the mike.

"Hey Hank, how's things?" Scott asked

"Well, between me, Hope, and the Wombats, we managed to rig up a system that'll allow you to speak to your daughter through the suits secure comms. When you're in, set the regulator to double front and initiate the system, that'll macro the handset I had sent over to Cassie's, she'll be able to keep it hidden in her room and when you get the chance to talk it'll function like any telephone." Hank said settling in to his chair.

"Thank you Hank, really I can't..." Scott began

"It's fine Scott, just take care of the suit and get back here as soon as you can." Hank replied

"Is the handset with Cassie now?" Scott asked

"Yeah, no doubt man, like I went to your ex's places, and you know, they're still rebuilding from the train and stuff, and I snuck in, I was like a ninja man, you would be so proud, I burgaled in so sneaky, but then Paxton caught me going in the window, and I had to explain that I had to leave something for Cassie. And then he put the handcuffs on me. Which I totally understand. Because, safety first right? But then your old lady, uh, I mean, ex old lady, she came out and told him it was okay. Cuz she knew me from when she used to visit you in the penitentiary, she said it was ok, because I would never hurt Cassie in a million years, which was really sweet you know? And if I tried Ant-oine would eat me. Which seems a little harsh, but I get it." Luis went at about six words a second.

"Luis, Luis! It's still the wrong details, we need to work on condensing this stuff." Scott replied

"Little girl have phone." Kurt supplied. Scott sighed in relief.

"Thanks you guys. It means alot." Scott said a little thickly.

"No doubt man." Luis replied, also somewhat emotionally.

"Stay safe Scott." Hope said softly, perhaps, dare he dream, fondly? Scott smiled more than a little goofily at the woman

"Yes, I will Hope." He said, trying to sound calm and rational

"Scott?" Hank said

"Yeah?"

"You're still full of shit." Hank replied

"Oh yeah."

After they said their goodbyes Scott turned to Charlie and engulfed in an enormous hug.

"Thank you." he said simply

"Hey, what's a good host for? Go, talk to you kid." Charlie said waving him off, Scott grinned and took off for his bunk, putting the suit on as quickly as he could. He snapped the helmet closed and activated the system.

"Daddy?"

"Hi Peanut!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting is encouraged!


	7. Chapter 7

"Clint, this is ridiculous, you can't, especially after the last few days, just arbitrarily decide these things!" Steve was arguing, Dean turned and joined them in the library, along with Charlie, and the rest of the Avengers, Sam was on another grocery run. 

Damn superheroes eat a lot.

"Yes I can. There's no such thing as monsters, ghosts, demons, whatever the hell a leviathan is, or angels. Stop looking at me like that. You guys are the stupid ones!" Clint said arms crossed, face set belligerently.

"Clint, sweetie, have you not read a single book in the actually scarily big library of doom?" Scott asked. Clint flipped him off casually

"What, suddenly you've read the big book of monsters and you're Hagrid?" he replied.

"Have you met the man who lives here at least part time, you know, trench coat, really quiet, restored my childhood memories, giant magic wings? Any of this ringing a bell?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, and being able to sneak around is not impressive Nat, it's literally our job." Clint returned "And besides, we've both seen magic before, remember the thing with the guy in the place?"

"The one who told me my memories were not recoverable?" 

"So he was a hack and this guy isn't. And also, Castiel is a way cooler name than 'Gandalf-o the Promised'"

"Jadrini the Prophesied, but still true." Nat gave in.

"Is he still pulling this crap?" Dean asked

"Harder than a team of sled dogs, yeah." Sam replied

"You saw the damn vampire in Tampa, it almost tore out your throat. Please, demonstrate the mental gymnastics that allow you to keep your head in the sand." Dean said

"Meth heads are..." Clint began

"Oh with the meth heads again!" Scott said throwing his hands up.

"What? Meth heads can fight like..."

"In my experience Clint, junkies don't actually put up much of a fight." Steve said

"And you're thinking of PCP anyway." Natasha chimed in

"I've read a few of the books here, they're too detailed to be anything but on the level." Steve added

"Fiction is all well and good Steve, and don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the place to crash, the water pressure in the showers is awesome. But monsters? You're out of your mind kid. No offense." Clint said with a placating gesture.

"Hang the goddamn on, How come this arrow is full of..." Sam sniffed "Water with borax in it, and tipped in silver?" He asked pulling an arrow out of Clint's quiver.

"It's not."

"What the shit man!?" Dean exclaimed. "Have you been trolling us?"

Clint smirked. "I grew up in the circus guys. I've seen plenty of weird."

"For a damn week?" Steve asked disbelievingly "We have argued about this every day, at least once. What the hell Clint?"

"I needed something to do, and this was the most fun." Clint said simply.

"You realise you've reopened a door best left closed, don't you?" Natasha asked

"Huh?"

"I'm sure we all remember the Potato Incident." Steve said severely.

"Oh, come on Cap," Clint began, raising his hands "We agreed to a truce!"

"Yes, we did. But you have violated the terms of that agreement. I cannot be held responsible for what happens next." Steve replied serenely.

"What the hell is a Potato Incident?" Deans asked

"Tell him Barton. Explain your folly to the world." Natasha smirked

"WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE POTATO INCIDENT!" Clint shouted, coming to his feet.

"Prank war?" Dean asked

"Prank atrocity." Sam replied "You'd be surprised how evil the mind of an American hero really is."

"Seriously Cap?" Dean grinned at him

"The army trained me to be a tactical genius. It didn't take much to convince JARVIS and Bruce to help." Steve replied with a shrug.

"Some time, we're gonna have to have a conversation Cap. That conversation will involve Nair, and it's many uses." Dean said with a grin.

***

After a few more days, the Avengers decided it was clear to move on, the rest having done them a lot of good. The goodbyes were heartfelt, as were the promises to help each other if they should ever need it. Sam and Dean and Charlie were good people. But both teams had things to do and lives to save.  
It should surprise no one though that about a month after the Winchesters were in police custody. 

Again.

The standard interrogation with the standard dodging of the truth had come and gone, and instead of being told to get out of town, the boys were left waiting for "Some bigshot who wants to talk to you."

Superb.

There was, however a minor moment of shock when Tony Stark entered the interrogation room.

"Fellas." He began

"No habla ingles." Dean replied.

"Adorable. All right boys, we both know why I'm here, you two are on the known associates list of one Clinton B, which I believe stands for backstabber, Barton. 'Fess up, give me a   
location and you can get back to the frankly unsavory lives you seem to lead." Stark said sitting across from them

"I know a lot about it guys, grave robbing, weird by the way, a string of, well, I don't want to say massacres, but, yeah. And strange run ins with the law. Lot of time in a very unpleasant place. I can swing a deal though, mental institution, the nice kind, you know, sun rooms, chocolate pudding. Give me Bartons trail, and you get off light."  
Dean turned to his brother.

"Is he trying to intimidate us?" he asked, Sam hadn't looked away, he was in fact bent over the table a little squitning at the billionaire.

"Looks like it, but I'd've thought he'd be better at it." 

"Listen. I know right now, you've got your iron panties in a colossal wad, but in a few years, this'll all be forgotten." Dean said condescendingly.

"Just to cut the crap, you're refusing to cooperate yeah?"

"What gave me away Sherlock?" Dean asked

"Fine." Tony said standing. As he turned to leave the room Dean spoke up

"Hey Stark! What did you do to earn the Potato Incident anyway?" He asked, Tony grimaced and left

"All right sheriff. Do whatever it is you do with freaks like these. I'm done with them." Tony said on the way out the door. He walked to were he had left the Iron Man armor parked

"Friday open up." he said and the suit opened up so he could step in to it.

"All right, let's get out of here." Tony said, going through his preflight processes. When he realised that his heads up display was wrong.

"Friday, what the...what the hell is going on?" his AI began to rapid fire speak to him.

In Mongolian.

"Goddamn it, reboot the system." Tony said

"Not until you pull your head out of your ass and make nice with Steve and the rest." A young female voice came over the comm

"Satan?" Tony asked

"You will wish I was so nice." Charlie said "Seriously man, your firewall is for shit." 

Whatever she had done had left the manual controls fine, so Tony could get home ok.

"I'm not a you level asshole Stark." the girl said."Speaking of, Friday deploy Potato Protocol." 

Tony's eyes opened wide in dread

"Please no." he whispered as the stench of rotten potato filled his helmet.

"I'm sorry, is your helmet airtight? Because it looks airtight." Charlie said as Tony began to gag.

"Seriously, say you're sorry, they'll say they're sorry, and you can all go back to superheroing!" 

"I'll think about it." Tony gritted out, taking shallow breaths.

***

Castiel walked invisibly through the lab, it was an unpleasant experience, as it reminded him of Natalie's offices in heaven. But his cause was righteous, and he would see it through.   
With a gesture the few people at work in the lab laid down and slept. Cas tilted his head at the cryogenic pod as it began defrosting it's inhabitant.

Bucky stepped out of the pod a little hesitantly. As he looked around he saw neither Steve or T'challa, he tensed for the attack he knew was coming

"Be not dismayed James Barnes." a severe voice said from his right, a frowning man stood there.

"If you're from HYDRA I will kill you and myself before you can take me back." Bucky said.

"I'm not." the man said and touched Bucky on the forehead. Bucky's eyes rolled back as the memories began to come pouring back in.

"That should take care of the problems you've been having."

"How did, who the hell are you?" Bucky asked, wiping a hand underneath his eyes to wick away the tears

"I am Castiel. An angel of the lord." the man said, as the lights in the lab dimmed and ethereal wings could be seen behind him.

"Um, ok, why did you do this? This ain't some end of days thing is it?" Bucky asked

"No, Sam and Dean averted the apocalypse. Twice. This was a forfeit for a wager."

"What."

"Your friend Steven is a dishonest poker player."

"What."

"He informed me he had never played before. It was a lie. My side of the agreement is complete now and my debt is paid."

"What." but the man was already gone. 

T'challa entered the lab moments later as his scientists were beginning to come around.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it. You're gonna need to call Steve to find out how the hell he pulled it off though." Bucky said

The scientists and psychologists put Bucky through an exhaustive battery of tests, before proclaiming him miraculously cured. At which point T'challa produced a phone and called Steve

"Bucky? You there? Did it work?" Steve's voice came over the line

"Yeah, it did, but we need to have a little chat about just how the hell it did Steven Grant. How did you finagle an Angel deprogramming me?" Bucky asked incredulously

"Well, we were playing cards and he asked if he could learn how, and so of course I said yes, and we were at it for a while before I managed to hook him on a big bet."

"Steve, how the hell did you beat an angel at poker?"

"Well, Peggy taught me how to bluff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I seem bitter at Tony? Maybe a little.

**Author's Note:**

> So, good, no good? I might post more. I dunno.
> 
> I'm a props machine folks. I run on Kudos.


End file.
